1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps and light bulbs for lamps. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an indoor/outdoor lamp, which may be battery powered. Additional aspects of the present invention relate to an LED-based light bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps are widely used to provide light to dark areas. Lamps typically include a base for placing the lamp on a support surface, such as the floor or table. Most lamps further include a lamp body extending from the base, wherein the lamp body comprises a socket configured to receive a light bulb. In general, lamps include a power cord to receive power from an external power source, such as an electrical outlet on a wall, to light up a light bulb connected to the socket.
In addition to serving the basic utilitarian need of providing light, lamps may also be designed to be aesthetically appealing. For instance, the lamp base and lamp body may define aesthetically pleasing sizes, shapes and colors. Furthermore, the lamp shades may also contribute to the overall aesthetic appeal of the lamp.
Lamp usage is typically limited to indoor usage for a variety of reasons. One reason is that lamps generally are not configured to withstand the elements which may be encountered during outdoor use. For instance, precipitation may damage the body/base of the lamp, as well as the lamp shade. Precipitation may also create wetness, which may cause an electrical shortage in the wiring of the lamp. Wind may also present a problem for outdoor lamp usage, as a gust of wind may cause the lamp to fall over, resulting in possible damage to the lamp.
Another reason that lamps are typically limited to indoor use is that operation of the lamp is generally dependent upon power from an external power source. In this regard, indoor lamp usage allows a lamp to receive power from a power outlet disposed in a wall via a power chord. For instance, most indoor lamps operate on 120 VAC, which poses a life threatening shock hazard, especially in wet outdoor locations. Furthermore, the power chord may be a tripping hazard. Accordingly, usage of a lamp in a remote outdoor location is typically unattainable because of the dependency of power from external power sources.
In addition to the above-described deficiencies associated with the lamps, conventional light bulbs used with the lamps also suffer from their own deficiencies. Incandescent light bulbs are traditionally used in light fixtures and lamps, and operate by passing an electric current through a thin filament, heating it to a temperature which produces light. Incandescent light bulbs provide a sufficient amount of light, yet they tend to be inefficient from an energy standpoint and may undesirably emit large amounts of heat. Indeed, in the United States, laws have been drafted to encourage phasing out of incandescent light bulbs
The present disclosure addresses and overcomes the above-noted deficiencies by providing a battery powered lamp sized and configured for indoor and outdoor usage. The present disclosure further relates to an improved light emitting diode (LED) based light bulb which is more efficient than conventional incandescent light bulbs. These and other advantages attendant to the present invention will be described in more detail below.